custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Who Framed Sheriff Woody (SuperMalechi's version)
Who Framed Sherrif Woody is a Custom Barney Movie released in Theatres in June 8, 1996. This was released on VHS in January 9, 1997. This was silimar to the Who Framed Roger Rabbit? film. This film was released by Buena Vista Home Video, Walt Disney Pictures, Pixar Animation Studios, the Lyons Group and Warner Bros. The film combines live action and animation. Plot Woody (the famous CGI-toon character from Toy Story) is blamed for Sid's torture of Hannah's doll by a 9-year old bully kid named Evil. It's up to Barney and his friends to stop the evil kid from destroying Toontown. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Jesse *Kathy *Shawn *Tosha *Evil (played by Quagmire Osward) *Evil's Weasels **Doom Head **Molt **Rude-Weasel *Sherrif Woody *Buzz Lightyear *Roger Rabbit *Jessica Rabbit *Baby Herman *Mickey Mouse *Donald Duck *Goofy *Pinocchio (voiced by Dean DeLuna) *Daffy Duck *Bugs Bunny *Porky Pig *Yakko Warner *Wakko Warner *Dot Warner Songs #People Helping Other People #Just Imagine #The More We Work Together #If All the Raindrops #Woody's Song #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Mid 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and December 1995/1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and December 1995/1996-1997 costume. *Riff has his Season 2-present voice and Mid 1993-2008 costume. *The Barney costume used in this movie is also seen in "Barney's Musical Scrapbook". *The musical arrangements used in this movie were also heard in "A Bug's Life". *Evil's voice is silimar to Jesse's December 1995-November 1997 voice, and his look is silimar to Carlos' look from Season 3, except his hair color is blonde brown, and his skin color is lighter. Also the age of his actor (Quagmire Osward) was 9. *During a scene which Evil dissolves in the Toon Dip, the "Red Alert" soundtrack from "A Bug's Life" is used. *When Evil (as a toon-like guy) screams as the toon dip hits him, his scream was silimar to Arthur's scream from "Arthur's Lost Library Book" (when Arthur runs from the hand monster). *When Evil screams as he dissolves in the toon dip, his scream is silimar to Hamilton's first scream from The Sandlot (when the beast steps on the stick). *When Evil continues screaming some more as he dissolves in the toon dip, his scream is silimar to SpongeBob's from "Krabby Land" (when the bubble soap fell onto SpongeBob's eyes). *When Evil screams "I'M MELTING! MELTING!!", Max's tone from "Max Keeble's Big Move" (when Max cries out "I don't wanna go, I don't wanna go!!) is used. *When Evil yells "CURSE YOU BARNEY AND HIS FRIEEEEENNDDS!!!" before he melts completely, James' tone from "James & The Giant Peach" (when James yells "I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOOOOOOUUU!!!") is used. *The I Love You song is the same one that's from Run, Jump, Skip and Sing, except with a Randy Newman arrangement. Previews Opening #1997 Green FBI Warning Screens #Walt Disney Company Intro (1997)/Join Us for a Special Preview from Walt Disnsy Pictures Bumper #Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Adventure Theatrical Trailer #Coming Soon to Home Video logo (Customized for Who Framed Sheriff Woody?) #101 Dalmations VHS Trailer #Bambi VHS Trailer #Now on Home Video logo (Customized for Who Framed Sheriff Woody?) #Toy Story VHS Trailer #Disney Sing-Along Songs VHS Trailer #Join after the feature for a Special Messange logo (Customized for Who Framed Sheriff Woody?) #Late 1991-1999 Feature Presentation logo (using the 1996 voiceover) #1994 Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection logo #Green Format Screen #Walt Disney Pictures logo (1995-2007) #Pixar Animatiom Studios logo (1995-present) #Start of Film